


Draw me like one of your French Girls

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [16]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, True Love, das ist so kitschig wie konnte ich nur xD, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Johann liebt "Titanic", obwohl ihn der Film jedes Mal deprimiert.Gut, wenn Friedrich eine Idee hat, was man in dieser Situation tun kann.





	Draw me like one of your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts).



> Alle, die den "Titanic"-Film von 1997 (noch) nicht gesehen haben, werden hier sehr wahrscheinlich gespoilert.  
> Ansonsten hat das nicht viel mit dem Film zu tun ;)

Friedrich kam aus der Küche, ein Glas Wasser in der Hand. „Wie lange geht das denn jetzt noch?“, fragte er mit einem seufzenden Blick auf den Bildschirm.

Schniefend wischte sich Johann über die Augen. „Weiß nicht“, murmelte er, und vergrub sich noch ein wenig tiefer unter der Wolldecke, die er wie einen tröstenden Teddy im Arm hielt.

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Friedrich den anderen, der sich hinter einem Berg Taschentücher vergraben hatte. Ein Rettungsboot ruderte über den Bildschirm „ _Is there anyone alive out there?_ “, schrie der Offizier. „No, obviously not“, murmelte Friedrich. „Das fällt ihm aber auch früh ein, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hat.“

„Ach, halt doch den Mund“, schluchzte Johann. „Du musst es dir ja nicht anschauen.“           

Friedrich setzte sich neben seinen Partner und sah Rose skeptisch dabei zu, wie sie sich ausgesprochen herzzerreißend von Jack verabschiedete und dann das Rettungsboot auf sich aufmerksam machte. „Müsste sie nicht aller Logik nach auch an Unterkühlung sterben? Oder Bergungstod? Was ist damit?“

Johann warf ihm nur einen strafenden Blick zu, während er sich schnäuzte und mit den Händen über die Augen wischte. „Du hast auch wirklich keinen Sinn für Romantik.“

„Nee, hab ich nicht. Vor allem mal hab ich keinen Sinn für selbst zugefügte depressive Verstimmungen“, murmelte Friedrich leise und nahm einen Schluck Wasser. Soweit er den Handlungsverlauf kannte, konnte das hier ja nicht mehr lange dauern. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dass Johann sich diesen Kitsch-Streifen aber auch immer und immer wieder ansehen konnte. Er hatte schon beim zweiten Mal genug gehabt, von der langweiligen, unrealistischen Handlung, dieser merkwürdig inszenierten Liebesgeschichte und dem künstlichen Herzschmerz – seine Meinung, die Johann nicht teilte.

Überhaupt nicht teilte. Johann konnte von dem Film gar nicht genug bekommen, hatte er schon nicht, als sie ihn damals gemeinsam im Kino gesehen hatten. Das war vor zweieinhalb Jahren gewesen, er hatte Johann Karten für „Titanic“ zum Valentinstag geschenkt, als sie den Film in einer Sonderaufführung gezeigt hatten. Friedrich hatte ihn nicht so berauschend gefunden, aber Johann war dahingeschmolzen. Und zehn Monate später war Friedrich froh gewesen, ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für seinen Freund zu haben – das er hin und wieder leicht bereute, da Johann diese DVD wirklich, _wirklich_ gerne sah…

Friedrich stellte das Wasserglas vor sich auf den Tisch. „Ich geh schon mal ins Bett, ja, Schatz?“ Er küsste Johann sanft auf die Wange. „Kommst du dann auch, oder schaust du dir den Film nochmal an?“

Johann antwortete mit einem leisen Schniefen, bevor er hinter seinem Taschentuch hervormurmelte: „Jaja… bis gleich.“ Eine weitere Reaktion war ihm nicht zu entlocken.

Mit einem Achselzucken verließ Friedrich das Wohnzimmer und ging ins Bett. Nein, er verstand Johann wirklich nicht so ganz… er liebte ihn, unbedingt, er wollte keinen Tag seines Lebens mehr ohne ihn verbringen – aber er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was Johann an diesem Film so toll fand.

Müde kuschelte Friedrich sich in seine Bettdecke – er hatte die ganze letzte Nacht durchgeschrieben und auch am Tag keinen Schlaf gefunden, deshalb ging er heute schon vor Johann um kurz vor halb elf ins Bett – und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Die Kühle, die der Beton abstrahlte, war ihm immer ganz willkommen, selbst jetzt im Herbst. Wenn Johann neben ihm lag, war es einfach immer ziemlich warm im Bett…

Friedrich war schon fast eingeschlafen, als ihn das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Schlafzimmertür wieder aufschreckte. Der Film war also doch überraschend schnell zu Ende gewesen… „Du bist ja schon hier.“

„Ja…“, murmelte Johann nur und kroch unter seine Decke.

„Na, da habe ich wirklich was angerichtet… dass ich dir diesen Film zu Weihnachten geschenkt habe.“ Friedrich rang sich ein müdes Lachen ab. „Wenn ich das mal vorher gewusst hätte…“

„Hmm…“, brummte Johann nur. Friedrich hörte etwas rascheln, dann das Geräusch einer Packung Papiertaschentücher, die geöffnet wurde. Kurz darauf putzte sich sein Freund geräuschvoll die Nase.

Friedrich seufzte. „Du bist immer noch traurig deswegen?“ Er drehte sich zu Johann um, den er aber in der Dunkelheit natürlich nicht sehen konnte. „Ach Wolfi… aber er stirbt doch jedes Mal…“

„Und? Is trotzdem jedes Mal traurig…“

Jetzt rutschte Friedrich zu Johann hinüber, nahm ihn sanft in den Arm und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Du Armer…“ Johann kuschelte sich in seine Arme und vergrub seinen Kopf an Friedrichs Schulter. Und in diesem Moment kam Friedrich eine Idee. „Soll man dich ein bisschen aufmuntern?“

Johann sah irritiert auf – zumindest vermutete Friedrich das, da sein Freund den Kopf wieder von seiner Schulter nahm. Er zog die Nase hoch, aber er klang tatsächlich zumindest mal interessiert. „Wie stellst du dir das denn vor?“

Friedrich streichelte ihm zärtlich über den Rücken. Die Idee war ihm schon vor einiger Zeit gekommen, aber nie war ihm die Situation so passend erschienen wie jetzt. Und gut, er war müde… aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, seinem Schatz diesen Gefallen zu tun. Er schien ein wenig Aufmunterung wirklich nötig zu haben. „Nur wenn du möchtest… aber…“ Er beugte sich zu Johann hinüber und flüsterte ihm möglichst verführerisch – wobei er ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste – ins Ohr: „Draw me like one of your french girls.“

„Bitte?“ Johann musste ein wenig lachen. „Du meinst… also…“

„Ja… ich meine. Ist doch schließlich erst halb elf, oder?“ Er grinste zufrieden, als er merkte, dass Johann sich aus seiner Umarmung wand, hinüber zum Lichtschalter kroch und kurz darauf das Zimmer verließ. Dann würde er sich eben schon mal ausziehen…

Als Johann kurz darauf mit Zeichenblock, Bleistiften und Radiergummi bewaffnet wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, räkelte sich Friedrich splitterfasernackt auf dem Bett. Seine roten Locken fielen ihm über die Schultern, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Wieder einmal fiel Johann auf, wie viele hübsche Sommersprossen sein Fritzi am ganzen Körper hatte… er war so schön…

Er ließ sich neben Friedrich aufs Bett fallen, was den dazu veranlasste, seine Augen zu öffnen. Das sanfte Veilchenblau, das mit seinem warmen Lächeln um die Wette strahlte, ließ ihn schmelzen. Er beugte sich über Friedrich, küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen – und musste lachen. „Da habe ich noch nicht einmal angefangen, dich wie eines dieser french girls zu zeichnen, und du hast mich trotzdem schon aufgemuntert. Chapeau.“

Friedrich musste lachen. „Na, wenn das so ist… Ziel erfüllt.“ Er stupste Johann auf die Nase. „Du darfst aber trotzdem gerne zeichnen, wenn es dir Spaß macht.“

„Mmhhh…“ Johann seufzte. Er wollte Friedrich schon gerne zeichnen… aber ihn jetzt hier so nackt und wunderschön vor sich liegen zu sehen, das ließ ihn eben an andere Dinge denken als an Bleistifte… „Darf ich auch andere Sachen machen?“

Grinsend schloss Friedrich wieder die Augen. Ein wohliges, warmes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus, das selbst die bleierne Müdigkeit, die auf ihm lastete, wieder vertreiben konnte. „Das kommt ganz darauf an… aber wenn du das meinst, was ich vermute: ja…“ Er seufzte wohlig, als Johann begann, seine Brust und seine Schultern langsam und intensiv zu küssen. Davon hatte er doch etwas mehr als vom Zeichnen, musste er zugeben… war vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, wenn Johann auf andere Art und Weise aufgemuntert werden wollte.

Johann schien diese Art der Aufmunterung allerdings doch recht nötig zu haben, denn heute hielt sich sein Freund nicht lange mit dem Vorspiel auf; er griff schon recht bald nach der Tube mit Gleitgel und begann, Friedrich vorzubereiten.

Als Johann vorsichtig in ihn eindrang, hielt Friedrich für einen Moment den Atem an. Nicht weil es wehtat. Gut, vielleicht ein bisschen, aber dieser Schmerz war angenehm und verflog rasch wieder, als Johann schließlich ganz in ihm war und still hielt, damit er sich daran gewöhnen konnte. Nein, Friedrich war schlicht überwältigt. Davon, wie sehr er Johann immer noch liebte. Sie kannten sich jetzt schon so viele Jahre… und es war doch jedes Mal wieder einzigartig schön… Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus, berührte Johanns dichtes, dunkles Haar, strich ihm durch die weichen Locken und über die rosigen Wangen, bevor er ihn sanft zu sich hinunterzog und ihm einen Kuss gab. „Wolfi… ich liebe dich so… das ist nicht zu beschreiben…“

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Friedrich ihm solche Zärtlichkeiten zuflüsterte, wenn sie Stirn an Stirn dalagen, aber es war immer wieder so schön wie beim ersten Mal. Johanns Herz zog sich in seiner Brust zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie viel er eigentlich für Friedrich empfand. Wie eng er sich mit ihm verbunden fühlte. Nicht nur im körperlichen, sondern auch im emotionalen Sinne. Er musste lächeln. Gerade genoss er doch die körperlichen Aspekte dieser Verbindung viel zu sehr, um sich wirklich viele Gedanken zu machen. „Ich dich auch“, war alles, was er noch sagen konnte, bevor Friedrich schließlich begann, sich langsam unter ihm zu bewegen.

Friedrich schlang seine Beine um Johanns Hüfte, stützte sich erst auf die Unterarme und setzte sich dann vorsichtig auf. „Lass mich mal nach oben…“ Er grinste. „Ich wollte dich doch aufmuntern“

Bereitwillig legte Johann sich auf den Rücken, doch er hatte schon so eine Ahnung, was sein Freund vorhatte. Vor allem, da der ihn jetzt auch noch freudig angrinste.

Wenn Johann diesmal auch dem Vorspiel wenig Beachtung geschenkt hatte, so ließ Friedrich sich doch beim Sex selbst diesmal umso mehr Zeit. Immer wieder brachte Friedrich ihn fast bis an seinen Höhepunkt, um dann wieder ruhig auf seiner Hüfte sitzen zu bleiben und seine eigene Erektion zu massieren.

„Friedrich!“ Johann stöhnte frustriert auf.

„Hmm?“ Der Angesprochene sah ihn betont unschuldig mit seinen blauen Augen an – doch auch er war ziemlich erregt, das sah Johann ihm an. „Ist irgendetwas?“

„Wolltest du mich nicht aufmuntern? Ahh!“ Er keuchte auf, als Friedrich sich vorlehnte und ihm sanft in den Hals biss. „Verdammt! Jetzt mach doch endlich!“

„Schon gut…“ Friedrich begann wieder, sich zu bewegen. Er küsste Johanns Hals und seine Schultern; er wusste, wie gern sein Freund das mochte. Und die zusätzliche Penetration ließ Johann schließlich doch seinen Höhepunkt erreichen. Friedrich folgte ihm kurz darauf.

Als sie schließlich nebeneinander im Bett lagen, fuhr Johann seinem Freund zärtlich durch die langen, roten Locken. Der Arme musste so müde gewesen sein, dass er direkt nach dem Sex eingeschlafen war. Kein Wunder, wenn man die ganze Nacht hindurch schrieb… Johann konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Diese Seite an Friedrich würde er wohl nie verstehen. Aber er liebte ihn trotzdem. Über alles. Friedrich war einfach Friedrich, er liebte ihn, und das war genug. Sanft küsste er seine sommersprossige Schulter. Sein wunderschöner Friedrich…

Er selbst war von den Nachklängen ihres Liebesspiels noch so erregt, dass er sich kaum in der Lage fühlte, zu schlafen. Auch das Licht war noch an. Und da es Friedrich nicht im Geringsten zu stören schien, griff Johann schließlich doch nach seinem Zeichenblock und dem Bleistift. Das war ja eigentlich schon eine gute Idee gewesen, die Friedrich da gehabt hatte. Und man konnte ja nie wissen, wann man ein solches Bild einmal brauchen könnte… vielleicht ja zu Weihnachten…

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Szene mag vielleicht doch sehr an "Von Dichtern und Denkern" erinnern, wo Goethe Schiller ein ähnliches Bild zu Weihnachten schenkt, aber actually hatte ich die gar nicht im Kopf, als ich das geschrieben habe.  
> Also, verzeiht mir bitte die Ähnlichkeiten...


End file.
